Appendix:Starter Pokémon
Starter Pokémon, or Starters, are the Pokémon that players choose at the beginning of their Pokémon Brick Bronze adventure in Pokémon Lab, Mitis Town. There are 21 Starter Pokémon families in total, from all 7 regions in the main series games. About All belong to -type, -type or -type, each type having 7 Starters. Correspondingly, their abilities are , and , all having the same effect of boosting type-matching attacks when on low health, but each Starter Pokémon has different Hidden Abilities. All Starter Pokémon are also part of 3-stage evolutionary lines, triggering their first evolution between Lv. 14-18, and second evolution at Lv. 30-36. In total, all 21 Starter Pokémon from the core series games can be chosen, and additional Starter Pokémon can be purchased with 25 Robux each in the Pokémon Lab. The newest core series games Pokémon Sun and Moon provide Rowlet, Litten and Popplio as the Alola Starter Pokémon, and they were added in the Aredia City update on 20th January, 2017. All 21 of them cannot be found in the wild, and if the player does not wish to purchase them, he or she can only obtain more of them from trading. The Starter Pokémon players get before starting their adventure cannot be traded away, but can be bred and the offspring is able to be traded. This might have been done so other players could not create separate accounts and easily trade their Starter Pokémon to their main account, thus making Starter Pokémon more valuable. List of Starter Pokémon Other Starter Pokémon Rival Jake has an Eevee as his Starter Pokémon, which seemingly mirrors the fact that Rival Green Oak (or in international versions, Blue Oak) started off with Eevee in Pokémon Yellow. Jake's Eevee eventually evolves into Vaporeon, and is not altered by which Starter Pokémon the player has chosen, or how well the player's Pokémon have performed in rival battles. Eevee is given out in Silvent City for players who have membership in the official Roblox Pokémon Brick Bronze Group. Meanwhile, the player in Pokémon Yellow was given a Pikachu, and this is referenced before catching Rotom in Fortulose Manor. In this game, Pikachu cannot be chosen in the Lab as a Starter Pokémon, but it is still available early on in Gale Forest. Despite Rival Jake starting with Eevee instead, the player is not alone in possessing traditional Starter Pokémon — some opponents in this game have Starter Pokémon as well. The most notable example is Professor Cypress, who has 12 final form Starter Pokémon in total. Captain B. of Crescent Gym has Decidueye with its Hidden Signature Ability , which is unique by the fact that this is the first time that a Starter Pokémon is featured in battle with Hidden Ability. Trivia * Within the first hour and first month of Pokémon Brick Bronze releasing, Charmander was the most-picked Starter Pokémon. *The Rowlet line is the only Starter Pokémon line in which all Pokémon have a type immunity. **Rowlet is also the only Starter Pokémon to have a complete type immunity. **Cyndaquil and its evolved forms with the Hidden Ability Flash Fire can also have a type immunity. * All Starter Pokémon have the same gender ratio: 87.5% Male to 12.5% Female. * Snivy and Tepig — two of the three Unova Starter Pokémon, share the position of Starter Pokémon families with the shortest name. * There are only 2 out of 21 unevolved Starter Pokémon which are dual type: Bulbasaur (Grass/Poison) and Rowlet (Grass/Flying). Coincidentally, both have Grass as their primary type. * Except for Mudkip evolution family, no Water-type Starter Pokémon gain a secondary type upon their first evolution. This also happens to all Grass-type Starter Pokémon, except for Bulbasaur and Rowlet evolutionary lines, both already starting off with additional types. * All Johto Starter Pokémon families do not acquire secondary types, while Tepig family is the only Unova Starter Pokémon family that gets an additional type when evolving. Other regions have at least 2 Starter Pokémon families gaining additional types. * Torchic family started a trend of Fire-type Starter Pokémon becoming Fire/Fighting once having their first evolution. This lasted for 3 generations until it was finally broken by Fennekin family, which gains Psychic-type instead during its second evolution. * Torchic is the only Base Form Starter Pokémon to have a gender difference, while its Evolved Form Combusken is the only Evolved Form Starter Pokémon that comes with appearances differing in gender. ** Their Final Form Blaziken, as well as Venusaur and Meganium, are the 3 Final Form Starter Pokémon with gender differences. * Fennekin is the only unevolved Starter Pokémon with unique base stat totals. * Charmander is the only Fire-type Starter Pokémon that is not in the Field Egg Group. * Oshawott is the only Water-type Starter Pokémon that is not in the Water 1 Egg Group. * Totodile and Turtwig are the latest Starter Pokémon to reach their evolved forms, triggering evolution at Lv. 18. However, Totodile is also the earliest Starter Pokémon to reach its final form, evolving once again at Lv. 30, with Turtwig coming second at Lv. 32, tied with Bulbasaur and Chikorita. * Litten is the only Fire-type Starter Pokémon that does not achieve its final form at Lv. 36, having its second evolution 2 levels earlier instead. * The group of Unova Starter Pokémon is the first group of Starter Pokémon to evolve at an odd level, reaching evolved forms at Lv. 17. This is followed by Alola Starter Pokémon later on. * Swampert has the fewest weakness among all final form Starter Pokémon, having only 1. However, it is a major weakness to Grass-type attacks. * Only 6 out of the 21 fully evolved Starter Pokemon are capable of Mega Evolution, and are from the same two regions: Kanto and Hoenn. ** On the other hand, while not being able to Mega Evolve, a special Greninja has access to , which rivals Mega Evolution in terms of power, by the unique Ability . This special Greninja must be purchased with Robux in Anthian City - Shopping District though. *Emboar is the only Final Form Starter Pokémon that has a different Hidden Ability than its two pre-evolutions. Emboar has the Hidden Ability Reckless, while Tepig and Pignite have the Hidden Ability Thick Fat. * Since the introduction of Fairy-type Pokémon, Primarina — final form of Popplio, is the first Starter Pokémon to be partly Fairy-type. * Dartrix is the only Starter Pokémon to change its secondary type from Flying to Ghost when it evolves into Decidueye. In addition, Decidueye is also the first Starter Pokémon to be partly Ghost-type. Category:Pokémon